The Magic
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: A one-shot. Brad and Tuck use a magic keyboard to persuade others to give them anything they want. Based on the Regular Show episode 'The Power'.


**Hey guys! It's me again.**

 **This is based on the _Regular Show_ episode "The Power".**

 **The characters used in this fanfic belong to their respective owners**

 ** _My Life as a Teenage Robot,_ _Fairly OddParents,_ _The Loud House_ and _Harvey Beaks_ are all properties of Nickelodeon, and _Regular Show_ is owned by Cartoon Network.**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

The story begins in the bedroom of Jenny Wakeman (AKA XJ9), where her two neighbors, Brad and Tuck are wrestling a stuffed toy. Tuck is standing on top of a dresser. "Alright, Mr. Muscle. I'm gonna give you one more chance to take back what you said about my mother!" He shouts.

But the wrestler doll lies silently on the floor.

"I'm warning you!" He pats his elbow and jumps onto a trampoline, body-slamming the doll. He then elbows the doll multiple times, and body slams it once more. He picks up the doll and moves its arm, making it punch himself in the face.

Behind him, Brad is calling to him. "Tag up! Tag up!"

Pretending to be weakened, Tuck walks over to Brad and high-fives him. As Tuck drinks a soda, Brad pulls the doll away. Tuck slams the soda can onto the ground and lets out a ferocious cry. Brad sets the doll up next to a bed before walking away onto the shelves.

"What?!" Tuck asks the toy, but it doesn't respond. "Oh, you want us to put the hurt on you?" Brad grabs Tuck. "I think he wants me to put the hurt on him!"

"I think he _wants_ you to put the hurt on him!"

"You think he _wants_ me to put the hurt on him?!"

"Yes, I do!"

Brad Tuck scream. Brad throws Tuck down onto the trampoline, launching him into the wall. The impact leaves a large hole in the wall and Tuck ends up in a trash can. "Uhhh...Yeah! Did you see how awesome it was when I hit the trampoline?"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I did! But it wasn't as awesome as when you punched that hole in the wall!"

They begin laughing, but suddenly stop as the realization hits them, which causes them to scream in horror. Tuck quickly opens the door and checks to see if anyone is in the hallway, then shuts the door.

I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!" Brad sighs "I knew I should've gone out to do something else, but _no_ , 'Let's just wrestle this stupid toy instead, it'll be fun!'"

But it _was_ fun!" Tuck defends.

"Well, yeah. For a _while_. But now there's a big hole in the wall! Little Bro, we shouldn't be busting holes in other people's walls. We're gonna get in trouble for this!"

You mean, _you're_ gonna get in trouble for this."

What?"

"You're the one who threw too hard!"

"Don't talk to me like that! This is your fault, you're the one who wanted to wrestle!"

Okay, okaaayy! Let's not point fingers at anybody! Now, how on earth are we gonna fix this mess?"

"I don't know bro. I mean, we can't fix it, and we definitely can't _pay_ for it, 'cause we don't have enough money! Unless _you_ have something."

"No. Besides, I don't even know how much it costs to fix a hole like this. Probably a lot."

"Exactly. Which leaves us with only one possible solution: We convince people to give us cash so we can afford to pay someone else to fix it."

"Bro...you are a GENIUS! Of course cash money!"

"Okay, here's-"

"Let me stop you there because I already know what you're going to say! _Break dancing_."

"What?"

"Yeah, break dancing! We just go up to someone and we'll be all like, 'We both want money!'" Tuck starts break dancing and spinning on the floor, but Brad then stops him.

"No! Stop it!" Brad says "We just need to ask them for some cash and just explain all the-

"No, no, NO, that's not gonna work! What are you, 79?" Tuck start's imitating an old man. "'Excuse me, sonny, can I have some cash?' COME ON! I'm telling you, bro! Break dancing is the way to go."

"No."

"You know, break dancing will save your LIFE someday!" Tuck starts break dancing again.

"No! We're not doing that, okay? OKAY?"

"Fine," he groaned. But then, he got another idea. "I know what to do!" Tuck runs to a junk pile and gets a red keyboard. "Are you ready for money making?"

"Whoa, how did you get that?"

"I have my methods."

* * *

 _A boy named Timmy and two fairies named Cosmo and Wanda place the same red keyboard on a bench._

 _"Now, I'm trusting you guys to keep an eye on this keyboard," Wanda orders "And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Wanda leaves the two boys alone._

 _"Why does she always say that to us?" Cosmo asks._

 _"I don't know," Timmy says. "Wanna go do something stupid?"_

 _"You know it."_

 _The two boys then run off leaving the keyboard alone. Tuck steals the keyboard and runs away._

* * *

"I don't know," Brad asks. "How's _that_ gonna get us money?"

"Aw, come on, bro! Look! Just come check it out." Tuck plays keyboard and it makes cool noises.

"This is the answer to all our problems," Brad says convinced. "Have you named it yet?"

"Actually, I thought you could do the honors."

"Ya know, I've always wanted to date a girl named: The Magic."

"The Magic?"

"Yep"

"I like it."

Suddenly, the words "The Magic" appear at the top of the keyboard. Both the boys are amazed "Cool!"

* * *

Scene cuts to the park. The boys are practicing their routine.

"Alright, this time with feeling," Brad confirms.

"Yeah, yeah," Tuck answers. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Tuck presses the on button and they both start moving to the music. " _2, 4, 6,_ _8!_ " They start dancing to the music, spin and then point. " _Give us some cash, loser!"_ They laugh.

Just then, Harvey Beaks arrives.

"Hey guys," Harvey greets.

"Hey Harvey, what's up?" Brad greets back.

"I was just walking by and I thought I heard the sound of music," Harvey answers.

"Right, could you excuse us for a minute?" Tuck turned and whispers to his brother "Let's use The Magic on Harvey."

"I don't know. Isn't Harvey kind of _young_?"

They look over at Harvey, who happens to be staring at a butterfly setting on a leaf.

"Exactly," Tuck answers. "At least we can _test_ it out on him, and he won't get mad at us if it doesn't work."

"Ok, but let's not call him a loser."

"Why not?"

"He's sensitive. I don't want him to cry, I just want him to give us some money."

"Good point. Ok, let's do it. Hey Harvey! Check this out."

Tuck presses the on button again and the two start dancing. "2, 4, 6, _8\. Give us some cash, Harvey!"_

Harvey clapped in amusement. "That was great! You know a great performance like that deserves some credibility. Just give me a minute." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here's a shiny quarter for each of you."

Brad and Tuck take one.

"See ya!" Harvey said as he leaves.

"I think that just worked," Brad observes. "I mean, if Harvey wasn't so young, he might have given us _more_ than this."

"Totally," Tuck agrees. "But we still need to know for sure. I think we're ready to put this thing to the test."

Brad and Tuck run off to show Lori The Magic.

* * *

Over at the Loud house, Lori was heading out when Brad and Tuck came with the keyboard.

"Hey Lori! Look at this! _"_

Lori turns around and saw the two boys. They turned on the keyboard and started dancing to the music.

"What are you doing?" Lori questions.

Brad and Tuck spin and point at Lori. " _Give us some cash, loser."_ Then they quickly back up, afraid of how Lori will react.

"You know, you guys have been helping out a lot. I think you deserve a reward. We can negotiate later in the week, but for now, how's 20 sound?" Lori hands Brad and Tuck two 20 dollar bills and drives away in Vanzilla. "Keep up the good work."

Tuck discovers, "Do you realize what this means?"

Brad asks "We can fix the hole?"

"No, we can do everything we ever wanted!"

* * *

Next came a montage of Brad and Tuck using The Magic to get a bunch of stuff, then they fly down and bump into Lynn Loud jr.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean? The dancing or the accident?" Tuck questions

"What accident?" Lynn asks.

Tuck whispered to his brother. "Quick! Get to The Magic, she knows too much."

"Knows what?"

"Nothing Lynn, we were just leaving." Brad whispers to Tuck. "Kick it to maximum power."

Tuck turns on the keyboard and the two start dancing and singing again.

" _Now Listen here Loud! We're done playing around. It's time to send you back to your own crowd. Sorry old friend, we can't let you stay. Get out of here Lynn, it's time for you to go away."_

Brad sings " _It's time to go back to your place!"_

" _Yeah, Lynn. It's time to go right into space!"_ Tuck misinterprets which makes Lynn disappear.

"Where'd she go?"

"Uh..."

"Wait a minute. Did you just send Lynn to space?"

"Isn't that what you said?"

"No, _place!_ I said to send her to her _place_ , not the _space_ you idiot! When I said that I meant for her to go home! This isn't good. Wish her back."

"But it doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in front of me, is she?"

"Ugh, then we have to go get her."

"But she's going to be peeved!"

"Better than her being _dead_."

Lori, Jenny and Harvey approached them.

"Hey, hey have you two seen Lynn?" Lori asked.

"Tuck sent her into space," Brad admits.

Lori asks "What was that?"

"We accidentally sent Lynn to space with this magic keyboard and now we have to get her back."

Lori laughs not believing what they said. "Come on, where's Lynn?"

"Ugh! Look, we'll show you."

* * *

Cut to later, Tuck is waiting in Vanzilla and sees everyone else come out. "Come on, let's go! Sheesh, you take forever."

"Sorry," Brad admits. "Harvey had to go to the bathroom."

"Twice," Harvey confirms.

Lori questions, "So what do we do?"

"Don't worry, we got it." Brad and Tuck start playing the keyboard and singing. " _Oh magic keyboard, take us to the moon. Take us there, and take us soon."_

The car suddenly vanishes and everyone in the car are hurling through space. They crash-land on the moon where they found a bunch of junk.

"What is all this junk?" Lori asked

"Um, don't get mad at me guys," Tuck confesses. "But I kind of sent a bunch of stuff to the moon while you guys were in the house."

"What?!?" Brad scolds, "You dimwit! What else did you send?!"

Suddenly a giant monster appears, who is chasing Lynn.

Harvey spots her. "Look, it's Lynn! There she is!"

Brad is exasperated by this. "Oh great, it had to be a monster. Tuck, you guys go get Lynn. We'll pick you up."

Harvey goes over to help Brad and Jenny while Lori and Tuck go after Lynn. Tuck sets The Magic down.

"Come on!" Lori says.

"Don't rush me! I have to come up with the right words you know." Tuck counts on his fingers. "Ok, I got it." But once he begins playing The Magic, the keyboard made no sound. "Would it be bad if I said the batteries just died?"

Lori is exasperated by this "What?!"

The Moon Monster closes in on Tuck and Lori. Brad and Harvey have managed to turn the car upright.

Brad shouts "Hurry up bro!"

"The batteries are dead!" Tuck confirms.

"What?!"

Tuck then recalls what he said about Break dancing. "Wait! I know what to do! Hold this."

He hands The Magic to Lori and runs off towards the monster, who is about to eat Lynn. Tuck begins break dancing, which distracts the monster. Lynn escapes from the monster's grip and ran. She then grabs Tuck and headed towards the van. But the monster started chasing the car.

"Use your keyboard!" Lynn commands.

Tuck reminds them "The batteries are dead."

Jenny looks back at Monster, who is dangerously close by now. She then got out of the van and then lifted the van with everybody in it. Now they were safe from the monster's reach and heading back to earth.

* * *

They land in Jenny's room. All of the walls break apart and collapse, except for the hole Tuck and Brad made earlier. "we did it! Yeah!"

Lori swiftly takes the keyboard away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Tuck complains.

"Nope," Lori confirms. "You sent my sister to the moon so the least you can do is give her your keyboard, right Lynn?"

"Right." Lynn breaks The Magic with her knee.

"And let's have it."

"What?" Tuck asks confused.

"THE 40 DOLLARS YOU TWO LITERALLY CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRUD! I know you still got it, now give it back!" Tuck and Brad hand their 20 dollar bills back to Lori.

"Good. Now clean up this mess and get out!" Jenny orders.

Lori, Harvey, Jenny and Lynn leave the room, slamming the door on the way out leaving the two behind.

"This stinks!" Tuck complains. "And the worst partis the hole's still there! Do you think anyone noticed it?"

Brad puts poster over the hole. "They won't now!"

"Bro, you're a genius!"

And the two fist bumped.


End file.
